Immunity
by Mongoose Peasant
Summary: So basically, the OC wakes up and has no idea when or where she is until she finds the company which she joins and goes with them on their adventure. Told in first person switching between OC and Kili viewpoint. KilixOC (Sorry if there's any mistakes, I do check but some slip past my guard!)
1. Chapter 1

I wandered through the dense forest, just thinking. I couldn't remember anything but my name. Jarvis. That was the only thing I knew for sure. I didn't know where I was or when I was. I didn't even know how old I was.

I didn't know what colour my eyes were or my parents' names. Heck, I couldn't even remember who my parents were.

So I walked in these woods, completely and utterly lost and confused, waiting to die. I wasn't getting anywhere. All the trees looked the same. I tried to keep going in the same direction but I couldn't even be sure I hadn't been walking in circles since I got here.

I heard a noise behind me which caused me to spring into a nearby tree. I swung up, perched on the branch and watched as a line of people on horses went by underneath me.

When they had passed, I followed, hiding in the dense foliage. Night soon fell and the group set up a camp site in a small clearing by a low rock face. I stayed about 20 metres back, just watching.

I continued to watch until I heard a noise beside me. I turned in time to push the bow and arrow away from my head before the young man holding it let go of the string.

I looked into the deep brown eyes of this young man, to see fear in them. Why was he afraid of me? If anything, I should be afraid of them, not the other way around. I reached out my hand and he stepped back.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I told him simply. He looked at my hand warily before taking it. I put my finger to his lips as he began to speak.

"Who are you?" He whispered.

"I wish I knew." I replied, with a quiet sigh. He gave me a confused look.

"We won't hurt you." The young man seemed genuine. He led me silently to a rock just outside the fire light. He asked me to wait while he spoke to his companions. I hid and watched, not even daring to breathe.

He went immediately to an older dark-haired person, who was most certainly the leader. The young man nodded his head in my direction. The older one nodded.

The young man was walking back to me as he motioned for me to step out. I did so and the company sprung to life. But the young man jumped in front of me and put his hands up to the tips of the blades that belonged to the rest of the group. The leader ordered them to lower their weapons before turning on me.

"Who are you?" He asked with a voice which was deep and yet smooth.

"My name is Jarvis, but I can't tell you any more than that." I replied continuing to meet his gaze.

"Why?"

"That's all I know."

"What?"

"Look, I woke up here probably about 2 days ago. My name was all I could remember. Nothing has changed since then."

The leader contemplated me for a moment, and then his eyes shifted to a tall figure dressed in grey who I hadn't noticed at first. He was standing in a niche in the rock smoking a pipe and holding a staff.

He moved over to the leader and bent down so he could whisper in his ear. After their whispered discussion was over, the leader turned to me.

"You may stay if you wish." And with that he left. The rest of his company stood awkwardly around me.

"I'm Balin." It was an older man with a long white beard.

"Oin."

"Dwalin."

"Gloin."

"Dori."

"Nori."

"Ori."

"Bilbo."

"Bombur."

"I'm Bofur and this is Bifur. Bifur doesn't talk much." The one called Bofur smiled and pointed to the rusting axe-blade lodged in Bifur's head.

A golden-haired man standing next me introduced himself as Fili.

"Hang on, we're missing someone!" Balin exclaimed. The group looked over to my right at the young man from the forest.

"I'm Kili." He smiled at me. The rest of the company went back to doing whatever they were doing before, except Kili who sat down next to me.

"Who are they?" I asked pointing in the general direction of the leader and the tall man.

"The tall one is Gandalf. The other one is Uncle Thorin."

"He's your uncle?"

"Mine and Fili's uncle." I looked over at the golden-haired man called Fili.

"Why are you all out here?"

"Do you like long stories?" Kili smirked.

"Not so much. Shortened version, please?"

"Well, we're on our way to reclaim a castle built inside a mountain a long, long time ago by our forefathers."

"Reclaim it from who?"

"You mean from what. A dragon."

"What?"

"His name is Smaug."

"You named it?" I asked, horrified.

"No, dragons get their names from the deeds they do. Smaug means destroyer."

"Which language is it in? The word Smaug, I mean."

"Dwarfish."

"Hold up! You mean to tell me you all are dwarves?"

"Um, duh. Oh, except for Gandalf; he's a wizard. And Bilbo; he's a hobbit."

"O…K?

"Why, what are you?"

"Um, a human?"

"You're a human woman?"

"Yeah…?"

"I've never seen…" He reached out a hand and gently touched my face. I eyed him suspiciously.

"Sorry." He stammered, blushing and looking at the ground.

"It's fine." I said laughing.

"I bet I just made a great first impression."

"Yeah, it was actually. Pointing an arrow at my head is exactly the way to meet someone for the first time." His blush deepened. I punched him lightly on the arm.

"Don't worry about it." I said smiling at him.

"I'm sorry, though. I'm not usually that rude to a woman."

"Didn't your mother teach you to respect women?" I said laughing.

"My mother died when I was born." He said quietly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm such a terrible person."

"It's alright. You didn't know." Just then, we heard Thorin's deep voice.

"Get some rest. Kili, you're on watch." Kili groaned, and when his uncle's back was turned, he pulled a funny face. I laughed along with them all, except for Thorin, who didn't think it was very funny.

"You can have my bed roll." Kili held out a bundle to me.

"It's alright. I'm not going to sleep." He cocked an eyebrow at me. I followed him over to the boulder he had chosen for watch and sat down.

"You're going to stay up with me?"

"What else have I got to do?"

"Um, sleep?"

"I'm not tired." Kili rolled his eyes, but didn't continue. We talked late into the night as we watched over the sleeping dwarves.

"Can you fight?" Kili asked me.

"I don't know. I haven't tried. I woke up 2 days ago, remember?"

"Why don't I teach you?"

"Funny, I didn't picture you as the fighting type. I'm guessing you're the archer of the group. You must be fairly good from what I can tell."

"Wow, you're good."

"You're also the youngest, except for maybe that hobbit fellow, he's hard to read."

"I am the youngest. Bilbo is slightly older than me, about 7 years."

"He's also slightly older than your brother, Fili who must be 5 years older than you?"

"Yes. How can you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You seem to know everything about us just by a look."

"It's all in the eyes."

"Will you teach me some time?"

"We'll see. I'm not sure if it's something that can be taught." I smirked at him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Tomorrow, I'll teach you how to fight, and to use a bow, if you would like." I nodded.

A wave of exhaustion hit me and I fell asleep almost instantly with my head resting on Kili's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the morning and lifted my head off hers. She had fallen asleep on my shoulder and I must have dozed off in the night.

I glanced around and was relieved to see that no-one was awake except me. I wouldn't want uncle Thorin to catch me sleeping while on watch. He would wring my neck.

I looked down at the woman leaning against me. Her brown hair was glinting in the early sunlight. I felt her stir beside me. She lifted her head off my shoulder, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." I smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and got up to stretch, being careful not to trip over Bofur. She jumped quickly and silently over the sleeping company, not waking a single one of them, and bounded into the bushes.

I watched after her, wanting badly to follow but needing to remain at my post. She returned within minutes, springing through the slumbering dwarves, yet again, waking not a single one, before sitting down next to me.

"That was absolutely incredible! How did you do it?"

"What?" She turned her brown eyes on me.

"How did you jump through like that? It was amazing!" She blushed at my words causing my own cheeks to redden slightly.

"I don't know. I just kind of knew where to step I guess."

"It was unbelievable. You have to show the others." She looked at the ground.

"It's time to get everyone up. I'll go wake uncle Thorin." I got up and tried to copy her movements, tripping over Bombur and kicking Bofur in the back.

"Sorry, sorry!" I said hurriedly and I heard her laughing behind me. I shook uncle Thorin awake and the day began. We had another lousy breakfast. I gave half of mine to Jarvis; the girl was tiny.

"We don't have any extra ponies, Jarvis." Uncle Thorin stated.

"It's alright. She can ride with me." I held out my hand to her, which she took and I hoisted her up onto the pony behind me. Her hands were around my waist and we were off.

We didn't talk much. She slept a little more on my shoulder. I hoped no-one noticed, more for her sake than for mine.

"Hey Kili, how's your girlfriend?" Fili called to me. I glared at him and he laughed. It was late afternoon before we stopped to set up camp. I asked uncle Thorin if I could teach Jarvis to fight while the rest set up the camp site. He agreed after a bit of persuasion.

Jarvis and I stood about 20 metres away from the clearing and I handed her a sword. It was short sword and not too heavy. It was perfect for her.

"Why is it so light?" She asked me.

"It's a good sword to learn with." She nodded.

"Just swing it around a bit. Get used to the feel of it." She swung it around. It may sound stupid but she actually looked graceful with a sword.

"Now we'll go a bit of one on one." I said to her after she'd had a bit of practice on some tree trunks and such.

"Go!" I called. I charged at her. She blocked my first blow over her head. She pressed her sword against mine and swung them both in a circle. At the last moment she twisted her blade and mine flew from my hand.

Before I could think, she knocked me to the ground and the sword was at my throat.

"You're good." I remarked. She moved the edge closer.

"Alright, alright, you're the best." I smirked at her and she got off. She was on her feet before you could blink.

"Want to try archery now?"

"Yes!" I set up a target and handed her my bow and arrows.

"You'll have to use these until I can make you some of your own." She nodded.

She lifted the bow in her left hand. She moved her right hand to the string. I stepped beside her and placed my left hand over hers.

"Not too tight." I said. I was very aware how close we were but I tried to ignore it.

"Pull and release. Don't let your elbow go up." I held her elbow at the right height and she released the string. The arrow flew straight and hit the target smack in the middle.

"See? You're a natural." I said.

"Maybe I just have a really good teacher." She said turning to me. I blushed and turned away.

"Our time's up. We have to go back and help now." She pouted. Oh god.

"Do we have to?"

"Unfortunately, yes, we do."

"Come on then." We picked up the arrows from the ground, and just for the briefest second our hands touched. She didn't look up but I could have sworn that she smiled.

We made our way back to camp. Bombur was cooking dinner, but Fili decided it would be a good idea to scare him. Bombur jumped throwing a stack of plates into the air.

Before anyone could move, Jarvis sailed through the air and caught the plates. I started clapping. I couldn't help it. It was an amazing performance. She blushed, handed the plates back to a stunned Bombur and walked back over to me.

Gandalf prodded uncle Thorin with his staff to make him close his mouth. Anyone who looked at him could see he was stunned. Silly uncle Thorin, not everyone's as clumsy as a dwarf.

I chatted to Jarvis until the sun went down. Then uncle Thorin spoke up, saying something that I hadn't expected.

"Jarvis, you're on watch." I looked at him stunned, about to protest when Jarvis laughed.

"Sure thing, Thorin. If I'm going to stay, I got to pull my weight, right?" Uncle Thorin grunted in reply.

She turned to me and took in the probably stunned look on my face. She laughed. Oh god.

"Don't look so shocked, Kili. I'll be fine. Do you think anything would even be able to catch me, let alone beat me?" She patted my head and laughed as I continued to stare at her, completely amazed.


End file.
